


Dare You To Wear White

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven/Amy on her wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare You To Wear White

Amy grips the edge of the console and moans, skirt up around her hips and her knickers lying abandoned on the glass floor. 

The Doctor would like if he could say he doesn't know what he's doing, but he does know. Fucking a companion. In the TARDIS. On her wedding day. That's two of his own rules and one that's pretty much a universal.

She holds him with her thighs, damp and hot. She is soaking wet and he'd taste her but there isn't time. Any moment now someone's going to notice that the bride is missing. Will they notice her imaginary friend has disappeared as well? Will they make certain assumptions which are, as it happens, true?

His sense of timing is pretty appalling. Months with her out there in the big wide universe, weeks where she couldn't even remember Rory. He doesn't quite admit to himself that he likes it this way, with her choosing him temporarily even though she'll be back to the human before you can say "Lonely God."

He's always been rubbish at weddings. This is probably in the top five fuck-ups though, after the time his bride ran off with her own brother and that thing with the fish. 

Still, he can't pretend he's not enjoying it. Of course he is, beautiful woman calling for him as he fucks her on the console. It's a dream come true, and speaking of coming he'd better get a move on. He flicks her clit with his thumb and bites gently on her neck -- mustn't leave a mark, today of all days. 

The TARDIS makes an appreciative purring sound as Amy clenches around the Doctor, her body shuddering and thank every god the TARDIS is properly soundproofed. He always thought she'd be loud. 

He helps her clean up afterwards, wiping a few wayward droplets from her dress. She puts her knickers back on and kisses him open-mouthed and without regret. 

He'd like to be the best man, but he's barely even average.


End file.
